


Sometimes your Past comes back to Haunt you

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: The circle is clear and Cal must face the First Enchanter.





	Sometimes your Past comes back to Haunt you

**Author's Note:**

> Sassy cal

The chanting slowed to a stop and the abomination let out a shriek and fell. Zevran stared down at it for a moment before sheathing his knives. The First Enchanter fell forward. He was expecting Cal to run forward and check on him, heal him, Cal was from here right? But Cal stood back arms folded, his eyes guarded. Wynn rushed forward and helped him to his feet. After a moment he inched closer to them. 

“You… you saved me! Thank you, all of you.” He stiffened and focused in on Cal. “Cal Amell! You're alive!” 

Cal jutted out his chin, Zevran had never seen him with such hatred in his eyes, not at bandits, or darkspawn. “Alistair, punch Irving for me.”

“What? No!” Alistair said shocked.

“Cal!” Wynn admonished.

“You said you didn't want to lead? This is the price, doing what you're told, punch him for me.”

“Cal, what's wrong?” Irving looked worried.

“I'm not doing that.” Alistair snorted.

“Fine, Zevran, punch him.”

Zevran considered the old man for a long moment before striding forward and slamming his fist into Irving's cheek with all his might. The old man went down hard.

Wynn knelt beside him. “Cal I know what you went through but-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP WYNN!” Cal snapped, he was breathing hard. “You no nothing. This is between me and him.”

“Want me to carve some marks into him?” Zevran asked.

Cal smiled tightly at him. “Thanks, but we need him alive, I doubt he'd survive much more in his state.”

“Cal… why?” Irving whispered moving upright.

“Because you fucking lied to me. I was perfect. I was the perfect student. I was the perfect mage. I did everything right, and what do I get? Kicked out of the circle. Thrown to the wardens. You said you would protect me, but you didn't. You couldn't. I should have turned Jowan into the templars. I should have never of trusted you. Maybe you're wrong. Maybe we really do need to be caged. Maybe I should have let the templars wipe this place off the map.”

Wynn gasped. “Cal! How can you say that! You're a mage yourself!”

“The maker curses us with magic, I didn't ask for it. But if I had a choice I would stay in the circle my whole life. Someone made that choice for me.” Cal hissed, he whipped around. “Get him up Wynn, we're done here.”

Cal stormed down the steps only to stop at the templar, who was huddling against the wall.

“Cullen! Cullen it's over you're free!” Cal rushed over only to get punched in the face.   
“Get back demon! Go away.” The templar, Cullen shouted.

“Cullen, I know you're scared, but it's me, Cal, trust me you're free.” Cal rubbed his jaw, eyes wide. “How can I prove it to you?”

“Give me a weapon.” Cullen said rubbing his hands together.

“Cal don't!” Wynn shouted.

Cal shrugged and took out a tiny knife, 2 inches long at most and handed it to Cullen, handle first. Cullen took it, looked between the blade and Cal for a long moment, before promptly stabbing him in the shoulder.

Cal cried out and took a step back Cullen wretched the knife out and went to stab him again when Cal froze his feet. Off balance he fell backwards. He stared at the knife a long time before muttering.

“You… bleed. You're real.” Cullen looked at him with horror. “Cal! You really did it! You saved me.”

Cal grimaced, he healed the wound quickly before melting the ice and holding his hand out. Cullen took it and was pulled to his feet.

“Come on Cullen, Gregoire said with Irving we can leave. He sealed the mages in to stop the abominations, we cleared it though, so he should let us out.”

Cullen started muttering something about mages, Cal shrugged and led them toward the exit.

“Cal.” Irving called out.

He sighed and continued walking.

“Cal I'm truly sorry, I don't know what you've been through, you're right, I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for you, I'm sorry I allowed you to leave the circle. Please, I beg your forgive me.”

Cal kept walking.

“Cal… please.”

He went on ignoring him.

“Cal-”

“I must say whatever you did to the warden, it must be quite something. I never have seen him this angry.” Zevran cut in.

“I… I suppose it was quite heinous. Who are you?” The First Enchanter asked.

“Zevran Arainai, assassin extraordinaire.” Zevran bowed.

“An assassin? Cal the company you keep!” Wynn said disapprovingly.

Cal snorted. “If only there was something one of the people present could have done my undo corruption. “ 

“Cal…” Irving started.

“I like you better corrupted, I find life more enjoyable without limits.” Zevran interrupted.

Cal glanced at him and winked.

They finally managed to get to the door to the exit. Cal hammered on it with his staff.

“Gregoire! I have the First Enchanter! Open the door.”

“It's true Gregoire, I'm here, the building has been cleared.”

The doors slowly opened, templars guarding on all sides. Cal stood boldly and brushed past them.

“Irving? Maker's breath I did not expect to see you alive.” knight-commander gasped.

“It is over, Gregoire… Uldred is dead.” Irving said.

“Uldred tortured these mages hoping to break there wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them have turned.” Cullen suddenly shouted.

“What? Don't be ridiculous!” Irving said dismissively.

“Of course he'll say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again.” Cullen insisted.

“I am the knight-commander here, not you.” Gregoire stated.

“I believe order has been restored.” Cal said arms folded.

“We will rebuild. The circle will go on, and we will learn from this tragedy, and be strengthened by it.” Irving agreed 

“We have won back the tower. I will accept Irving's assurances that all is well.”

“What do you 'we’ Gregoire? My team did all the work.” Cal snorted.

“It seems that becoming a warden has lost you you're humility. However, you are correct, thank-you.” Gregoire fixed him with a disapproving glare.

“I didn't lose my humility, you lost my respect.” Cal retorted.

They stared each other down for a long time before Cal shrugged and looked away.

“Gregoire, I need mages to fight the blight. You know… something that can actually destroy the country.”

“My job is to watch the mages, if you want their help ask them.”

“Well, it looks like you're not very good at your job.” Cal remarked dryly.

Gregoire sneered. “Better than you at choosing friends, it seems.”

“Tch.” Cal walked to Irving. “Irving, I need mages to fight the blight.”

“We do owe you. I suppose I will rally the mages, you may call when you need us.”

Cal looked Irving dead in the eye. “You owe me more than you will ever be able to repay.” He hissed. “But… helping save Ferelden… that's a start.”

“First Enchanter, I would like a request.” Wynn spoke up.

“What is it Wynn?” He replied.

“I would like to help Cal on his journey.” She asked. “If he will take me.”

“But Wynn we need you here to rebuild the circle.” He said.

“They don't need me, Irving, they have you.” she admonished.

“I… very well, I give you permission.”

“Fine. We need all the help we can get.” Cal turned away. “We're staying here the night and leaving first thing in the morning. I don't want to stay here another minute.”

***

Zevran woke early, well rested. He was surprised Cal hadn't woke him up in the middle of the night. He got up and stretched. Actually where was Cal? He was hardly an early riser. Zevran got up to look for him.

Eventually he found him in the mess drinking tea.

“Good morning my warden, it is unlike you to be up so early.” Zevran sat down beside him.

“I didn't sleep last night, the fades all messed up here, I don't know what's wrong but…” he shrugged. “Tea?”

Zevran wrinkled his nose. “Too bitter for my taste.”

Cal sighed. “Yeah, I used to think that too, but I've grown accustomed to it I suppose.”

“So this is your home, eh?” Zevran asked looking around.

“Not anymore. I used to love this place, a place of learning and growth, loved the templars, they saved me from my parents… now… now it reeks of death. The mages can't protect their own, the templars didn't see corrupted in front of their faces…” He shook his head. “Thanks for punching Irving by the way, I'm too weak to do it properly myself, but you hit him hard.”

Zevran laughed. “Anything for you, my warden.”

Cal smiled at him and they sat in comfortable silence until the others rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment :3


End file.
